


Valar dohaeris

by Slowsbi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: И если в мире есть нечто, способное напугать Дейнерис Бурерождённую больше, чем армия мёртвых за стеной, у него нет иного выбора, кроме как устранить это.
Relationships: Daario Naharis & Daenerys Targaryen, Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 4





	Valar dohaeris

Джон Сноу идет с хмурым видом, закрывая своими плечами и длинным плащом Королеву, которая следует за ним. Даарио видит, как тот проходит мимо с какой-то внутренней решимостью, а затем наконец его взору предстаёт Дейнерис. Она же выглядит встревоженной, потерянной. Страх различим на её лице даже в ночном мраке. 

Вокруг готовятся к неравной битве с мёртвыми, но он сомневается, что Дейнерис Бурерождённая боится схватки. Она из тех женщин, которые поднимут меч и станут сражаться вместе с остальными солдатами, если того потребуют обстоятельства.

Даарио протягивает к ней руку и останавливает одним прикосновением к плечу. 

— Ваше Величество? — спрашивает он тихо, бросая взгляд на остановившегося чуть поодаль Джона Сноу. 

— У нас нет на это времени! — восклицает тот, и Даарио представляет, как отрезает ему язык. 

— Другого у нас может и не быть.

— Дени, — обращается Джон к Королеве нарочито фамильярно. — Пойдём, мёртвые не станут ждать. 

Но Дейнерис не отвечает ему. Она глубоко дышит и смотрит куда-то в сторону. Её мысли явно не здесь. 

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Даарио шёпотом. Ему хочется верить в то, что он получит правдивый ответ. Пускай они перестали быть любовниками уже очень давно, пускай теперь её доверием больше пользуются карлик, евнух и бастард. Он поклялся быть с ней несмотря ни на что. Его меч принадлежит ей, его сердце принадлежит ей. 

И если в мире есть нечто, способное напугать Дейнерис Бурерождённую больше, чем армия мёртвых за стеной, у него нет иного выбора, кроме как устранить это. 

Дейнерис смотрит на него с плохо скрываемой надеждой.

— Нет, — говорит она очень тихо, а затем опускает голову.

— В чём дело?

Он видит смятение на её лице, которое постепенно переходит в смирение.

Когда она решительно сжимает его руку под неодобрительный взгляд Джона, Даарио с трудом подавляет самодовольную улыбку. 

— Джон Сноу не Джон Сноу, а я не последняя из дома Таргариенов, — поспешно шепчет ему Дейнерис со всем возможным доверием. — И железный трон по праву не принадлежит мне.

Ему требуется всего несколько мгновений, чтобы осмыслить услышанное. Он медленно кивает головой. 

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — признаётся Дейнерис.

— Вам и не нужно, — отвечает ей Даарио. — Ни о чём не беспокойтесь, моя Королева.

Ведь он прекрасно знает, что делать ему.

На рассвете тело Джона Сноу располагают рядом с телом Лианны Мормонт.  
Дейнерис поджигает их погребальный костёр.


End file.
